


Dean is a terrible bottom

by Cassie_cas_castiel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Casisagoodboyfriend, Coleisagoodfriend, ControllingDean, Deanhasproblemsgivingupcontrol, M/M, PenetrationSex, Sammyisagoodbrother, Screamkink, Smut, TerribleBottomDean, analsex, bottomDean, pastCole/Dean, topCas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-26
Updated: 2018-03-26
Packaged: 2019-04-08 08:00:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14100969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cassie_cas_castiel/pseuds/Cassie_cas_castiel
Summary: Dean Winchester has many problems.For example his brother is into Vincent something rather than Metallica. That’s a huge problem in Dean’s book.Another problem of Dean’s is that; he is a terrible bottom.





	Dean is a terrible bottom

**Author's Note:**

> Has sexual content (obviously) and vulgar language please be wary!

If you were to ask a hooker how Dean was in bed they might’ve told you that he was a sex god. 

If you were to ask Cole Trenton a one night stand that was a lot longer than one night. He would have told you that Dean Ross Winchester was the worst bottom that you have ever come across. 

Of course Dean would deny with every fiber of his being. But facts won, every time. 

“Dean,” Castiel mumbled through a kiss. 

“Yeah?” Dean responded. Trying to unbutton someone’s pants while trying to maintain the sexy facade AND kissing was like an Olympic sport. 

“Where’s the lube?” Castiel growled trying to kiss Dean more feverently. 

“Uhhh,” Dean stopped his task and pulled away from Castiel earning another growl. “Why- why do you want to know?” 

Castiel cocked his head to the side, finally giving up the sexy moment. “Because we need the lube to perform intercourse?” 

“Well I mean obviously,” dean snorted, “but I always take care of prepping you. I mean if you wanna prep yourself go wild I’ll give it to ya. But you’ve never shown interest in fingering yourself sooo I just kinda assumed.” 

Castiel growled in frustration. He thought it would be clear enough, he was being so dominant like Sam said to be and yet Dean still thinks he wants to be fucked. “No Dean, I want to fuck you.” 

“What?” Dean’s voice reached a higher octave than normal and he felt his face go unbearably red. “I mean- okay that’s fine but why?” 

“Dean,” Castiel groaned even more, “because I love you? Because I want to share a different experience with you? What more do you want from me?” 

“Okay I’m sorry, it’s just- ugh I want you to fuck me,” Dean promised, “I just never expected you to want to.” 

“Well I do,” Castiel confirmed. “Now lube?” 

“Oh uhh yeah,” Dean mumbled fumbling through his nightstand drawer and pulled out a bottle of apple pie flavored lube. “Here ya go.” 

“Thank you,” Castiel awkwardly said. He put the bottle close to his thigh and leaned down capturing Dean’s lips into a heated kiss. 

Not one to let things go so easily Dean quickly made use of his hands and finally got Castiel’s pants unbuttoned and pulled down. Dean’s lover groaned impatiently when he felt Dean trace his bulge through his white boxer briefs 

Castiel’s own hands rubbed over Dean’s nipples making his moan loudly into his mouth. Castiel quickly took advantage of Dean’s open mouth and slipped his tongue past his lips and into the green eyed man’s mouth. 

Having another man’s tongue in his mouth would have felt odd to Dean if he didn’t already know what it felt like. Some “friends” got a little to “friendly.” Sometimes even Castiel got a little friendly. 

Remembering that oxygen was a necessity they both needed Castiel unlatched their lips and immediately went to Dean’s neck. He kissed and nipped at Dean’s skin making the man groan and moan. 

“You ready Cas?” Dean asked groping the other man’s bottom. A quick thought went through Castiel’s mind as he wondered if Dean remembered that he was gonna top this time. 

“Dean,” Castiel whined, “I thought we agreed I was gonna top...” 

“Right of course,” Dean mumbled awkwardly putting his hands at his side. “Have at thee,” he forcefully laughed. 

Castiel furrowed his eyebrows but immediately grabbed Dean’s wrists into one hand and pinned him. Dean squirmed a few times before begrudgingly relaxing as Castiel kisses a trail down his stomach. As much as he didn’t like not being in control he did like blow jobs, and that’s where he assumed this was going. 

Castiel unbuttoned Dean’s jeans painstakingly slow. To add special affect and tension Castiel also shimmied them down even slower. He slipped his hooked index finger through the band of Dean’s boxers and let them snap back to his waist making Dean whine pathetically. 

Once making sure Dean wouldn’t try and take control Castiel slipped both his hands down Dean’s front, brushing over his dressed cock slowly. Dean whimpered and thrusted briefly up. Castiel immediately froze making Dean groan. “Cas please!” 

“Dean,” Castiel chastised, “you need to learn to behave like the bottom you are.” 

“Okay.” 

“Okay?” 

“Yes sir.” 

Castiel grinned devilishly, “good boy.” Castiel slowly graced Dean’s obvious bulge but immediately stopped again when Dean’s hips twitched upwards. A small whine slipped past Dean’s lips. 

“If you just stay still I’ll give you what you want,” Castiel compromised. Dean nodded urgently craving for some kind of friction. “Okay, baby.” 

Castiel traced his hand slowly around Dean’s waistband before gently pulling the boxers down. An easily nine inch cock sprung up so fast it startled Castiel. Dean hissed as the cold air hit him so fast with no preparations. 

It wasn’t the first time Dean was gonna bottom but damn has it been a long time. Dean kinda wondered what it would feel like with Castiel’s seven inches sinking into him then pulling out just as fast. The only problem was Dean Winchester was definitely not a good bottom and Castiel was about to find out. 

“Turn over Dean,” Castiel ordered pushing up onto his knees so the action was possible. Dean grumbled but rolled over onto his stomach and gripped his pillow tight. 

Castiel popped the cap to the lube open and sniffed the oily substance. It was definitely apple pie flavored. Castiel tipped the bottle over and squirted some onto two of his fingers. 

The lube was cold but that didn’t stop Castiel from smirking and pushing a finger up to Dean’s entrance. The unexpected cold made Dean quit pouting and suddenly gasp loudly. Castiel slowly sunk his finger into Dean and only stopped when it was buried to the hilt. Dean gasped for air and tried bucking back to take over. 

A quick slap to the rear provoked Dean to moan. Dean debated moving back again just to get more spankings but decided not to since it would probably prolong the foreplay. 

“I said no,” Castiel growled into Dean’s ear. 

Castiel quickly pulled his fingers out and before Dean could whine Castiel shoves two back in quickly making him whine in pain. The burn was painful but pleasant all at the same time. 

Castiel clicked his tongue disapprovingly at Dean and moved the two fingers in and out slowly. Dean felt a weight settle uncomfortably in his stomach as he writhed. Castiel jabbed hard into Dean’s prostate on that note making him cry out. 

Without warning Castiel gathered up some lube and quickly pressed in a third finger and immediately started scissoring dean open. Dean gasped and moaned pathetically trying not to move backward but being so frustrated without getting it rough and hard. 

“Being a bottom is about getting pleasured,” Castiel began, “if you can’t handle another person being in control then you won’t get pleasured period, understood Dean?” 

“Understood S-Sir,” Dean whimpered. His face was pressed into pillows and his breath was heavy. 

Castiel deemed Dean to be “loose” enough and slipped his fingers out. Dean immediately started to whine but cut it off when he remembered Castiel’s threat. 

Castiel grinned, “good boy, Dean.” 

The lube was pleasantly cool on Castiel’s aching cock. He almost asked Dean if he wanted some but then figured if he did give Dean permission to have lube, he might be the one getting fucked instead of him. 

Castiel pressed his thick head against Dean’s hole not yet giving him what he wanted but still giving him a taste. 

“Cas,” Dean whined, “please!” 

“What do you want Dean?” 

“Fuck me Cas,” Dean whimpered pushing his ass out more, “please.” 

“I said,” Castiel slapped Dean’s ass electing a whimper from the bottom, “no giving orders.” 

“I’m sorry,” Dean sobbed pathetically pushing his face into the blue pillow. 

“I know baby,” Castiel whispered trailing his thick member along Dean’s red cheeks. “I know you are.” 

Finally Castiel put his tip against Dean’s hole again and pushed in slowly. Dean moaned as his insides stretched and moved around the thick rod. Castiel only stopped when he was buried to the hilt and even then he slowly rocked. 

Dean moaned and flicked his hips outwards once and suddenly a hand between his shoulder blades were forcing him down into the bed. Dean felt Castiel withdraws then suddenly he pushed back in quick and dirty. Dean groaned loudly. 

Castiel felt anger swirl in his heart as he remembered how his order just got rejected the fifth time. He snapped his hips back and forth finding a brutal fast pace making his bottom moan so loud if they had neighbors they’d be calling the cops right now. 

Dean’s face was stuffed into a pillow and his hands twisted the sheets as he felt completely powerless. He tried thrusting back but that just made Castiel angry. 

Dean bounced up and down from the beds springing up. The headboard slammed into the wall so many times Dean could see some paint chip. Castiel wasn’t planning on stopping he was jackhammering into Dean now and he faintly wonders if Dean was even conscious right now. 

Dean felt a slow build start to tighten in his stomach. He was close. The urge to pee came more and more apparent and Dean’s moans became more desperate. Castiel slowly started to become sloppy and sluggish he thrusted slow and deep making Dean cry out louder. 

Castiel slowly fell down onto Dean’s back as he kept humping Dean slow and deep. Dean felt a rush of needing to be in control and immediately grabbed onto Castiel’s butt and jerked backward making Castiel growl. 

“Dean!” Castiel shouted at him but he didn’t stop. Dean thrusted back and tried getting up onto his knees to fuck back but Castiel quickly pressed his face down into the bed. “Dean stop!” 

Dean struggled and whines trying to sit up and be in control but Castiel asserted dominance and pinned him down easily. Castiel slammed into Dean’s prostate a few times making him scream before Dean came making him too tired to fight for control. Dean’s climax triggered Castiel’s. 

Castiel laid on Dean’s back for several moments before he decidedly got up and fell onto his back next to Dean. 

Dean mumbled incoherent words. Castiel just chuckled, “you Dean Winchester, are a terrible bottom.”

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Supernatural or any of its characters no copyright infringement intended


End file.
